glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Agate Lightvale
Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery, was one of the seven wizards that sealed off the monsters underground and a Major Antagonist of the Glitchtale Series. She ignored the rules of magic and experimented with forbidden spells, such as inverting your soul trait and the "Betê Noire" spell. It is said that an inverted bravery soul is not the only requirement to perform this spell, but it is unknown what else was required for it (possibly another body). The use of this forbidden magic caused her slow, and painful death. History Dust Near the beginning of the episode, Betty's "mother" told Gaster that she needs to stay in Gaster's Lab first, the "mother" appeared as Agate. But since she was dead at the time, it was a hallucination by Betty to get faster to let her stay. her trait in Dust.]] Gaster then reads the story of "Human History: Volume 9" and gets the following information: sometime after the barrier was created, Copper and his sister Agate fought against each other to determine rather it should be destroyed or not. Thanks to his trait's great strength, Copper came in victorious. As a result of losing, Agate lost her trait. Out of humiliation, she ran away and was not seen for a long time. .]] soul.]] Eventually, after inverting her trait, a very dangerous and forbidden spell on her soul, Agate returned for a rematch against her brother. This time, however, she managed to kill him and the kingdom fell in ruin due to the battle's destruction. Unfortunately for her, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the change due the result of the spell she cast upon it. Therefore, she sacrificed her very own soul to create the most powerful and destructive being imaginable who would make sure that humans and monsters would never have peace with one another. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode managed to provide more detail on Agate and Copper. When the episode began we can witness that Amber was born during the night. Copper and Agate were watching the scene and just saw what could be their mother dying. Her soul integrity cracked and shattered after Amber was born. Also on further speculation it seems like that integrity soul had hate on it, but thus far, no one has questioned that. Later, when the baby got older, Agate befriended her. Agate and Copper raised Amber along with them and it revealed she had a special green and blue soul, otherwise known as a two traited soul. However, things began to change once the two siblings began to argue over the barrier. This eventually led to them battling, with Copper winning. Agate's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her trait and then proceeded to flee. She started looking for a trait that had a chance to defeat Determination. And in doing so, she found it. It was Fear. Later, Copper and Agate were reunited. However, something seemed different about Agate. She then challenged her brother once again. This time, however, she ended up winning. During the fight, Agate killed Amber, causing Copper to lose his trait. She then proceeded to kill him. Knowing her time was running short because her soul was cracking, she performed the Bête Noire spell and used Amber as a vessel for it. My Promise Agate only made a (non-physical) cameo in this episode. She popped up when Asgore said that Bete was the result of "a twisted mind's spell". Powers and Abilities |-|BRAVERY Abilities= * Magic Blasts - Agate possessed the ability to create powerful blasts capable of destroying anything in her way. * Spear of Bravery- Agate could use her spear to deal serious damage to her opponents, the damage is enough to kill them. |-|FEAR Abilities= * Hallucination Control - Although she was never seen using this ability, it should be safe to assume that could create and control hallucinations to stun her enemies, since Bete Noire was able to use it. * Inflicting FEAR '- It is most likely that Agate can inflict fear to others after she reverted her soul trait, this is based on Human History Chapter 26. * ' Feeding on FEAR '''- Agate could possibly feed on the fear of others and her own to grow stronger. Appearance Agate wore an orange long-sleeve t-shirt, a light orange skirt that covers most of her legs, and an orange bow on her back that sometimes appears yellow. She had very wavy and long orange hair that became dark orange after inverting her trait and pink after gaining a soul of FEAR. Personality Originally, Agate was a kind, and selfless young woman. She greatly valued her family and seemed to act as a motherly figure around Amber. But, it's no secret that Agate believed that the barrier should be kept up. However, it wasn't because she hated monsters but rather, it was because she believed that humans and monsters living together would cause more wars. This means that she was simply trying to keep the peace. She also might've been bold and confident, as shown when she bravely challenged Copper. Unfortunately, everything changed after she lost her battle with Copper. This brought unbearable humiliation upon her, causing her to receive a grey soul due to losing her trait. After running away, she became obsessed with making sure humans and monsters will never live with each other and began to seek revenge on Copper for humiliating her. In fact, she was willing to go great lengths to achieve these goals. After inverting her trait, she turned completely insane, very violent and highly sadistic, always smiling in the face of her opponent's pain. She clearly didn't care about the people she hurt, (even if they were children) and showed no problem with corrupting innocent people. A perfect example of her cruelty was when she smiled and showed no remorse when she forced Copper to watch her kill Amber, who was completely defenseless and did nothing but act as a loving younger sister to both Agate and Copper. All Amber wanted was to be a good and loving sister, but due to the cruelty that humanity contained, Agate, the true monster, murdered both Amber and Copper. Even after all she did, Agate seemed to have believed that she was a good person and failed to see the wrong in her evil deeds. Trivia * Bete Noire knows what happened in the past, because Bete Noire has all the memories of her "creator".Bete Noire knows what happened in the past because Bete Noire has all the memories of her "creator". (Link) * It is unknown if the story of Copper, Agate and Amber would change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. * Agate's name probably originated from '''Agateophobia, which is the fear of insanity. * Inverting your soul trait will have a high chance of you dying. (Example: Agate Lightvale died when she inverted her soul trait to FEAR)Inverting your soul trait will have a high chance of you dying. (Example: Agate Lightvale died when she inverted her soul trait to FEAR) (Link) * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale.Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale. (Link) * Copper and Agate are probably named after the minerals, Copper, and Agate. ** Also, there's another mineral named Copper Agate. ** Amber can also mean a fossilized resin, which usually preserves things, just like how Amber preserved Agate's soul. * Agate's and Copper's father probably died a few years before war times.Agate's and Copper's father probably died a few years before war times. (Link) * Agate, even when dead, is still responsible for the creation of Bete, and is still her fault (Frisk could still be blamed) for creating the conflict in Season 2, since Bete Noire was created to fix the glitches. * When Agate inverted her trait, she became obsessed with the thought of having both races separate, leading her to kill her own siblings. * Even though Agate had a Bravery soul, she lost her trait after getting defeated by Copper, which could mean she had Kakorrhaphiophobia, or Atychiphobia,or the fear of defeat. * If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been stronger than the currently known Bete Noire, but she didn't because of her massive hatred towards Copper.If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been stronger than the currently known Bete Noire, but she didn't because of her massive hatred towards Copper. (Link) * There was a ten-year-long gap between the creation of the barrier and Agate and Copper's incident.There was a ten-year-long gap between the creation of the barrier and Agate and Copper's incident. (Link) * Agate possessed physical bravery, while her emotional bravery was non-existent. Making her emotionally unstable according to a post of Camila Cuevas.Agate possessed physical bravery, while her emotional bravery was non-existent. Making her emotionally unstable according to a post of Camila Cuevas. (Link) * Before Agate and Copper fought, Agate was jealous of Copper due to the fact that he possessed a Determination soul, a trait that she knew she can't overpower.Before Agate and Copper fought, Agate was jealous of Copper due to the fact that he possessed a Determination soul, a trait that she knew she can't overpower. (Link) * Agate Lightvale is technically Bete Noire in a way because her soul was the one used to make the spell.Agate Lightvale is technically Bete Noire in a way because her soul was the one used to make the spell. (Link) * Agate and Copper killed the most monsters during the war out of all 7 wizards. Agate and Copper killed the most monsters during the war out of all 7 wizards. (Link) *Copper and Agate were in charge of a small city in the middle of the continent. As seen in this picture. Copper and Agate were in charge of a small city in the middle of the continent (Link) *Copper and Agate are twins. References Navigation ru:Агата_Лайтвейл es:Agate Lightvale Category:The Seven Wizards Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Content